


Three Minds Are Better Than None

by Ambercreek



Series: Blood Gulch AI AU [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1385617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tucker doesn’t like silents</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Minds Are Better Than None

Tucker was never a person that was able to fell asleep to silents. He always needs some form of sound going on to get any rest. So it felt much different to have any silents. After being implanted with two AIs, you think that you don’t get all that many silents. But luckily enough Eta and Iota weren't all that big of talkers, all they would do would just finish up each other's sentences and copied their host's movements and emotions. It would be quite hilarious to see when Tucker would be hitting on someone and then for some reason they show acting and doing the same. But it got old after awhile.

But right now, Tucker can’t find any sleep. His whole head just felt like an empty cavern for some reason. There were no other thoughts spilling around, not even his own seem to shine any light. So all he could do was stare intensely at the ceiling of his room as the dark washed over him. Though it wasn't long until a few much familiar silver blip of light came into view.

“Hey, Eta,” Tucker said dryly as he shielded his eyes from the sudden AI’s light. He peeked passed his arm to watched as AI mimicked the motion. He couldn't help but give a chuckle. Okay so maybe it wasn't getting as old as he, though.

“ _Is there a problem..?_ ” Eta spoke. Tucker remembered that Eta was a more “masculine” sounding of his two AIs. Iota was the femme sounding one. Speaking of Iota, they should be here too?

“Oh it’s nothing Eta, just really can’t sleep.” Just on cue the gold AI popped into view

“ _Is there anything we can help with?_ ” Iota asked.

“Not really, Just not use to have silents in my head,” Tucker paused for a moment before finishing. “Maybe you two could talk a bit and that could trigger some thoughts so I could sleep.

“ ** _As you say so._** ” The AIs stated.

The two AIs then disappeared back into their compounds. Not too long afterwords they started to chatter. That was able enough that Tucker could feel his eyelids began to feel heavy before closing. So it was good to see that his plan worked and he was able to sleep. So Eta and Iota decided to keep it like every night for their host unless he said otherwise.


End file.
